


The Old Salt

by sk8rpssockpup (MissIzzy)



Series: Remnants of a Real-Time Series [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/sk8rpssockpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the 2007 Challenge in Yokohama, Johnny must adapt to a changing position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Salt

As usual, Johnny Weir couldn't sleep.

Of course, he was still a little jet-lagged. And of course in another twelve hours' time he'd be in his third time zone of the past seven days. But he thought it phenomenally unfair that Ryan Bradley apparently had no trouble adjusting to new time zones ever, so slept like a baby in his hotel rooms and liked it that way. Otherwise Johnny would have long gone to his room and taken him up on his offer for another fuck, since their first one had been so disastrously interrupted just when it had been getting good. He was a good person, Ryan, in a way most people, Johnny himself included, were not.

But he was also asleep. So Johnny was restricted to sitting in his room until that made him depressed, then wandering around the corridors until that made him even more depressed, and by the time he reached the hotel lobby he was wondering if he might be able to pass out from pure exhaustion if he went back to his room. It felt especially sad because he was generally happier nowadays than he'd been only a few months ago. He didn't want to think he was regressing. Not now, when he was so damn close to having it back.

"Johnny Weir?" A small female voice asked him, the last one he'd expected to hear at this hour.

From across the lobby, he turned and gazed at Mirai Nagasu. The last time he'd seen her, a few hours ago, he'd been pressed against the back of a closet with Ryan's dick up his ass, and she'd stared for a moment wide-eyed before hastily slamming the closet door back closed. It seemed he and Ryan hadn't secured that door as well as they'd thought they had. After that kind of incident, he'd think a girl like her, on seeing him, would hastily leave the lobby and certainly would not call out his name, yet there she was, looking at him with that kind of fourteen-year-old-girl inquisitiveness that reminded him that she was way too young to being seeing things like him and Ryan screwing in a closet.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, trying not to sound too crabby. After the sight he'd exposed this girl to today, he really ought to be nicer to her.

"What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep. But I'm not fourteen."

"So you think all fourteen-year-olds can always sleep without any problems?"

Well, no, because his insomnia had already been plaguing him by the time he'd turned fourteen. "So you really couldn't sleep either?"

"Where's Ryan?" she asked.

This really wasn't the best place for a question like that, and even at her age, Johnny thought crossly, she ought to know that. "Asleep, I assume," he said. "He told me he has no trouble sleeping." He wanted to clear something up with her, because this was a rumor he didn't need going around, but again, the hotel lobby wasn't the place to do it. "Why don't we go upstairs?"

She seemed to get the message there, at least, because she quickly said, "Sure. Of course." But she took him a little literally; she headed for the stairway instead of the elevator.

Then they were walking up the stairs together, which at this time of night were more than empty enough, so Johnny said, "Just so you don't get the wrong impression, Ryan and I aren't actually....together."

"You were just having sex then. Okay." She took this calmly. Not as naive as he had feared then. "Though I was wondering..." she began after a second, and then began to giggle.

"What?" asked Johnny, though he had the feeling he'd regret it in a second.

"Well..." Now she was giggling almost too hard to speak, but she finally blurted out, "You actually enjoy that? It looked really uncomfortable!"

Oh, God, someone save him from fourteen year olds. "It actually does feel really good, if you do it right," he said simply. What else could you say to someone her age? "It's not something just anyone should try, obviously. I mean, Ryan and I..."

"Oh, I know some guys like to have sex with other guys," Mirai cut him off, rolling her eyes. "I'm not _two_. I just didn't think of them doing that..." Then she went back to giggling.

That wasn't even what he had intended to explain; he knew perfectly well you couldn't reach fourteen in the figure skating world without knowing about a few facts of life, but now another thought occurred to Johnny. "You should talk to Ryan," he said. "Make sure he doesn't feel guilty for the rest of his life because you saw that." He himself was a definitely relieved that she seemed to be taking it in stride, but he'd honestly hoped a skater on her level would not be traumatized for life; she'd probably dealt with things that tried her much worse in the course of her training. Ryan, on the other hand, had spent the next ten minutes curled up in the closet, whimpering how he was never going to forgive himself.

"He really is a good boy, isn't he?" 

"Yeah, though maybe you shouldn't call him a boy. He's over half a year older than I am." This was mildly comforting; too few of Johnny's competitors these days were older than him.

"He is a boy, and you know it," she insisted. "It's not even just that he skates like a boy; he smiles like one too."

She was right, Johnny knew. Too much success aged you; in some ways Ryan was younger than she was. And since both of them fully intended for their greatest triumphs to be in the future instead of the past, who knew what he would look like to them in three years' time? Because he would never have that kind of success; part of his attitude was that he had cheerfully resigned himself to that. It wasn't that he wasn't ambitious; but his was the kind of ambitious that aimed for National titles and the Olympics just for the sake of the Olympics; he probably would never think of winning Olympic gold, simply because he knew for a fact that wasn't ever going to happen. He was still grateful for two Grand Prix events. It was enough to make you roll your eyes, at least until you realized that it meant it didn't take much to make him happy.

"Most competitors aren't like him, are they?" she continued.

"No, they aren't." Johnny certainly wouldn't have trusted must competitors enough to fuck them. But Ryan didn't do foul play. "A couple are; Brian Joubert's kind, and so are some of the Russians." 

He was starting to think this conversation and she herself were all right. But then her next question was, "Have you, um, done it with any of them?"

He could have just told her to mind her own business, but that would probably only further pique her curiosity, so instead he replied, "I don't need to tell you that. All you have to do to find that out is listen to some gossip. It always gets out you know, who sleeps with whom. Usually not so dramatically as what happened this afternoon, but somehow it always gets out." It was good for her to know that too. It was only a matter of years before she herself starting fucking....well, whoever it was Ladies Singles competitors fucked; they had to get creative sometimes. She'd deal with people knowing about it better if she already knew beforehand that they would.

"I've never heard it," she protested.

"Well you're still only fourteen, they watch what they say around you, at least a little. I should warn you, though, that's going to expire. I'm not sure when-I'm pretty sure it expires earlier for boys than it does for girls-but trust me, by the end of your first Senior Worlds, you'll know a hell of a lot more than you ever wanted to about everybody's sex lives."

"Oh. Well, a lot of things change then anyway." She suddenly sounded very subdued and sad. 

She reminded Johnny then of himself, somehow, when he had been only a handful of years older than her, and he unexpectedly felt his heart go out towards her. "You're worried about that, aren't you?"

"I don't know if I'll even get there. You guys can't really understand what puberty can do to girls like me."

Maybe he couldn't, but he had seen it happen. It was what had happened to Priscilla; he'd watched footage of her from her competitive days, and he'd seen her work with girls enduring the same painful struggle with their developing bodies, trying to spare them her fate. More recently he'd had Elene Gedevanishvili cry on his shoulder, as her jumps fled from her, her body destroying her dreams just as she might have started to realize them.

"Caroline's terrified of it," Mirai was continuing. "We don't talk about it, but we know what's coming. You were good friends with Evan Lysacek once, weren't you?"

Thrown by her sudden change of subject, Johnny stammered, "Yes, a couple of years ago."

"How different was he then? When did he start to change?" she spoke very urgently, and Johnny was able to guess why she was suddenly asking this after mentioning Caroline. Most of the times he'd seen either girl, he'd seen the other with her.

"I'm not sure exactly," he admitted. "We were definitely cool the entire summer after the Olympics. Then they started building up the competition for Nationals, but we were able to both roll our eyes at that at first, not hold our mutual desire to win against each other. It was...it must have happened to him after that at some point...we didn't actually interact too much during Worlds, and as late as Marshalls I thought we were friends-and he had no problem taking advantage of that. But by the second week of Champions on Ice...I wonder if he was jealous," he mused to himself. "Because even though he was the winner, people still liked me more."

"Well, if that's true, then I should be the jealous one," said Mirai. And she sounded jealous indeed.

"Don't be," Johnny told her. "I know Caroline's getting more attention now, but having just watched you both skate...her tricks will get old before your artistry does. It may not seem that way to a lot of people, including, unfortunately, the judges, but you're the superior skater."

Mirai clearly blushed, especially because she had to know Johnny didn't give compliments unless he meant them. But then she shook her head. "That's not the kind of attitude I want to have. I don't want to have to compare myself to her. I want us both to be good and that to be that. I want to want to win without caring that she's the one I lose to whenever I lose to her. Is that really impossible?"

It would be sad if it was, Johnny thought, because in the end, it was what most of them genuinely aspired to. Even Evan. He just completely failed to reach it. Meanwhile, even Ryan made comments like, "Hey, I did beat you once," and made no secret around Johnny that he would not at all mind doing so again.

"We've reached my floor." Johnny watched as she read what he assumed was the floor number by the door, and the notice in Japanese right next to it. She glanced over it as if it was normal English-to her, he realized, it might as well be. She spoke Japanese the way he desperately wished he could speak Russian, she read those characters faster than he could read Russian ones, and she felt at home here in Japan, the way he sometimes dreamed of feeling at home in Russia. He felt a little jealous himself now.

"I hope noone's woken up," she said, stepping into the corridor. "I know I shouldn't be wandering around a hotel without an adult-an older adult, I mean, but..."

"But you did anyway," Johnny finished for her, before she came up with some silly platitude she didn't believe. She'd put herself in a few dangers going down to the lobby alone, and he didn't have to name them; if she thought long enough she'd remember them herself. But there was no denying they felt far away at the moment even to him, and he wasn't a young and restless teenager anymore. 

"They can't treat me like a child," she was saying stubbornly. "I'm not one anymore, not really."

"I agree," Johnny told her, "but it really is a smarter idea to stay safe in your hotel room at your age, you know, and if you're not a child I don't have to explain why. Try taking a sleeping pill or something."

"I think I will. You should do so too. Walk with me to my door?"

"Of course. Though there isn't much point to taking a pill now, I think; it's too late at night and my flight's too early tomorrow."

The walk left time for one more question, but she was silent the entire time, though he saw her twist her hands. She finally asked it when they got there, "Do you think I'll be happy if I keep doing this?"

Johnny hastily shook his head. "Can't answer that one, honey! That one you have to do yourself."

"But is it possible to be happy? I mean, I spent some time with Rachel Flatt yesterday, and she talked about after she got the invite here, a lot of her friends turned against her...we've both seen so many girls like them, who can't stand that they aren't the ones, the glittering few, the one in a million, you know? And we've both been getting remarks from older girls who got these kinds of invitations and never got any further, and the warnings they gave us...and even the ones who do succeed-I remember something you said in an interview once, that girls like Tara Lipinski win the Olympic gold, and then what happens to them? Yeah, there are people like Ryan, but then there are people like us, who want so much...can we be happy?"

"If we know that we're doing what's right for us," said Johnny, "it shouldn't be too hard. That's what I've always believed." Really broad philosophy, to the point where it might not be of much use to her, but he didn't really trust himself to give her any advice more specific.

Besides, from the way she smiled and said, "Thank you," maybe it would help. Or maybe it was just making her feel better at the moment. "Good night." She nodded to him, unlocked the door, and slipped through it and out of his sight.

Johnny thought it was high time he crashed too, whether it was to sleep or to just space out. Though he was feeling oddly better as he strolled to the elevator and summoned it to go to his floor.

He felt better still when he stepped out of the elevator and saw Ryan Bradley sitting by his door. When he saw Johnny he stood up and looked very relieved.

"I thought you never had problems sleeping," he said. Not that he was complaining, but...

"I said I never had problems sleeping because of jet lag. I never said I never had problems sleeping when there are two Japanese people having noisy sex in the room next to mine. Where were you, anyway?"

"Talking with Mirai Nagasu. She's okay; you don't have to worry about her anymore. Speaking of which, if you'd like to step in with me and lock the door behind us this time, I'm more than up for another go."

"She's really okay?" Ryan repeated as they did just that. "I mean, I was really worried. I really want to apologize."

"You can do that tomorrow morning if you want to." Johnny paused so they could both hear the lock click. "For now..." He put his arms around Ryan and let Ryan kiss him and lift him up. Ryan liked kissing, but Johnny had to indulge him there, because he really kissed with much more enthusiasm than skill. Though the same was true of his fucking, but his skills were more adequate there; it was like his skating that way.

At any rate, Johnny thought, as Ryan pressed him into the sheets with them both giggling, and their giggles turning to moans as they started to grow hard against each other, Ryan's dick pressing promisingly against Johnny's ass, he probably couldn't have managed a better ending to this evening than this.


End file.
